


It's A Secret, You Can't Tell

by Free_Strings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Student/Teacher, Teacher/Student, Underage!Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, teacher!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Strings/pseuds/Free_Strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a sixteen year old boy who’s got some trouble in Spanish, so his teacher and mother decided to call a tutor for him, who turns out to be Mr. Tomlinson. Everything’s alright, until one day Harry needs to give in an essay about Homosexuality, but finds it kind of hard so what’s better than a little help from his tutor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m gonna call your mother”

“no, please, Srta. Rivero I swear I’ll give it in tomorrow!”

“no way Mr. Styles, this was your last chance, I’m sick and tired of waiting for you to do your homework”

“but Srta. Rive-”

“it’s enough Mr. Styles, now go, I’ll call your mother this evening and see what to do with you”

“but Srta. Riv-”

“hasta mañana Harry”

**_[A/N: “see you tomorrow Harry”]_ **

The walk home wasn’t fun at all. Srta. Rivero had my phone, so I was only left with my headphones, which were useless without music. Stupid Srta. Rivero, I hate that woman… she’s just… stressing, with that Spanish accent of hers… ugh.

I tried to walk in as furtive as possible, but Gemma had to be talking on the phone with Liam right?

**_[A/N: for the ones who thought Gemma was talking to dear Liam Payne… you’re wrong! She’s talking to her boyfriend, who is actually called Liam in real life]_ **

“mooooooom! Harry’s hereeeee!” she elongates as she shouts, and as if on cue my mom appears in the principal room of the house, just shooting daggers in my direction.

“did she already call?!” I half whisper to myself.

“who?”

“n-no one…”

“Harry Edward Styles, what are you talking about?” my mom asks firmly as she walks towards me.

“nothing mom, chill out”

“Harry, you must go clean your room, it’s a mess! And who must call?”

“no one mom”

“please, is it a girl you fancy?” she smirks.

“what?! No! Eww, Hell no!” I shout, thinking about Srta. Rivero.

“what, don’t you like girls?” my mom laughs and I blank out…

“of course I do mom, but…”

Srta. Rivero… being someone I fancy… ew! Just, gross!

 “Harry, you ok?” my mom asks with a worried face as I turned pale.

“I-I’m fine… I’m just… Srta. Rivero… she’ll call you mom, and I’m scared…” I run up to her and embrace her by the waist, burying my head in her chest.

“it’s ok Harry, why would she call me?” he asks as she rubs my back with one hand and my head with the other one.

“b-because I suck at Spanish…” I sob, faking of course.

“oh Hazzy, don’t say that! I’ll talk to her, ok? Don’t worry” she soothes.

“r-really?” I say, looking up at her.

“yes baby” she smiles as she kisses my forehead.

I smile and hug her tight before going upstairs to my room.

Mom can be so gullible sometimes…

 

“WHAT?!”

“it was the only way Harry”

“but mom, I don’t need a tutor!”

“you do baby, it was that or having extra classes with her after school”

“WHAT?!?!”

“calm dooooooown, it’s all arranged, Mr. Tomlinson will come over tomorrow and-”

“but tomorrow is Saturday!”

“Harry, please, don’t make it worse than it already is… he’ll be here at five whilst Gemma is in aerobics and I’ll be in work, so you’ll have the house all to yourselves dear” she jokes but I can’t even twitch my lips up a bit.

Mr. Tomlinson, what kind of name is that?

 

“I’ll be back with Gemma at eight, if there are any problems just call me ok? Love you, and thanks Mr. Tomlinson, I owe you” mom smiled as she shook hands with the man in front of her as I stared at him with a weird face…

He looks so correct and tidy, his light blue button shirt buttoned up the neck with a black tie hanging from it. Social pants and shiny black shoes. His hair was fixed in a quiff and his eyes shone a beautiful blue… what? Weird…

“I won’t be too bad with him Miss Cox, don’t worry” he jokes as he shoots me a toothy smile and my mom smiles once again and leaves.

“well, Harry, what about we start?” he politely asks as he rubbed his hands together.

“what about we meet each other a bit more? I mean, you’re a stranger to me and you’re in my house, without my mom…” I say, making it sound obvious.

“oh, well… yeah, I guess we can” he smiles as he follows me to the kitchen.

“so, Mr. Tomlinson… what’s your actual name?” I ask as I take out some bread and cheese to make some sandwiches.

“Louis, Louis Tomlinson” he smiles as he takes a sit.

“and… how old are you?”

“I’m 20”

“20?”

“20”

“why are you a teacher?”

“I’m not a teacher Harry, I’m a tutor, and truth is I’m just saving money to study and dedicate my time to be a Drama teacher”

“wow…” I say, laughing in my mind because of the lack of coincidence in his goal and what he’s teaching now.

We ate and got to know a bit more about each other… he’s nothing out of this world, well… kind of, he’s… he’s got something, something that I find really… unexplainable…

 

“I can’t say that!”

“it’s easy Harry, just listen”

“no! I can’t!”

“Harry, c’mon, it’s simple, just-”

“no!”

“HARRY!”

I stopped in my tracks when Mr. Tomlinson shouted at me… it was… scary.

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…” he apologies.

“it’s ok, I just… I can’t say that…”

“you can Harry, just repeat after me… _el día está hermoso_ ”

“el dí-ía eshtá… hermozo”

“no, no, no , no, no… with an ‘S’ Harry, _está hermoso_ ”

“ _está… hermoso_ ”

“you see? Now all together…”

“ _el día está hermoso_ ” I say with my eyes shut and soon a weak chortle left his lips.

“congratulations! You just said it was a beautiful day” he says with excitement.

“yeah… I guess I did” I smile, proud of myself.

“now we’ve got nineteen more sentences for you to pronounce”

“I’ll call you then” she winks and kisses my cheek before leaving to her class.

Damn, she’s fit! Taylor… she’s beautiful, with her blonde hair and blue eyes and little nose… those thin lips… she’s gorgeous and all mine!

Unluckily I had to go home now, Mr. Adams was sick and as it was the last class and they couldn’t find a substitute we had to leave, and I couldn’t meet up with Taylor… damn school, but it means I’ll see Louis sooner than expected.

Why am I excited about seeing him? I’ve been fighting these weird feelings I have when I think about him for the last three weeks, but today… I guess that the fact I’ll be with Taylor later is making me go a little numb.

 

“more homework?” Louis asks as he stares at the notebook in front of him.

“you see? I’m not crazy, she’s a witch Lou”

“yeah… I mean, no! I didn’t say that!”

“oh you did!” I laugh.

“you can’t prove it”

It was a great comeback…

“so… it’s an essay…”

“read the topic” I say nonchalantly.

“homosexuality?”

“yep” I nod.

“well, go write it, you’ve improved a lot lately”

“language is not the problem right now Louis, the topic is…”

“are you homophobic?” he asks with ease.

“n-no, but I just… I don’t know what to write…”

Homophobic? Me? Out of everyone in the world? I’m not a homophobe, I think I’m… _no Harry, focus on Taylor_ …

“well, here you have some tips Harry, you see these red arrows? They are signalling little boxes with text, those are called ‘tips’ Harry” he explains slow and stopping in each word as if explaining the thing to a five year old.

“I’m not a kid Louis” I chuckle.

“you are for me” he smiles as he taps my head.

“you’re just four years older… grandpa” I tease.

“in my times boys weren’t that disrespectful…” Louis says, faking an old man’s voice.

I elbow him on the stomach as I chuckle, and soon he started to tickle me, and I’m quite sensitive….

We ended up in my bed, as we had the class in my room, just to feel comfy, and his hair was a mess, his quiff wasn’t as tidy as it was before and his tie wasn’t as tight as it was before…

“you mean! I hate tickles!”

“oh is that so?” he says with a posh accent as he begins to tickle my tummy again.

“stop, Lou!”

“nah…”

“stop!” I laugh, trying to avoid him, but his hands are all around my body.

“nope” he laughs as he straddles me, making it utterly hard for me to escape his grip.

“Louis please! I can’t! It hurts!” I laugh as I try to clutch at my stomach, but with Louis on top of me was kind of a big deal.

“yeah, it does Harry? It hurts when I touch you like this?” he asks as he lowers his hand to my low abdomen, tickling.

“Louis, stop! Please!” I shift in my bed under his hips as my back arches because of the tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach as he kept the tickling firm whilst he grabbed both my hands above my head.

“why, does it hurt? Your belly hurts?” he laughs with a serious voice, hard to explain, but it was… nice.

“Louis, please, c’mon, I can’t! I can’t… it hurts!” I yell between breathes and laughter, it was really a pain but nice but it hurt a lot!

“Sorry boy, can’t control myself” he says as he keeps roaming his hand along my torso.

“Louis!” I shout when I start to feel awkward down there… he was rolling his hips against my own because I shifted so much under him… and I think that the fact his groin was being rubbed against mine made me go hard… oh my God…

“ok, ok…  I give up… I can’t anymore…” he weakly laughs as he throws his head down as he caught his breath.

He was a bit sweaty and from my angle he looked… amazing.

“Sorry Harry, I just… I was just messing with you” he smiles as he looks up at me, meeting my gaze.

A sudden worry face took over him when he saw me and I let out a shaky breath, swallowing saliva. He furrowed his brows and threw his head back down, looking at my torso, I saw how he lowered his head a bit more and looked to my lower abdomen, and lower… and saw the bulge in my pants.

“Louis, I’m sorry, I-I just, I…”

“it’s my fault, I guess… I’ll just…” he starts to say, out of breath.

“Louis…?”

“y-yeah…?”

“I… I guess I need some motivation to write the essay…” I say sheepishly, feeling my cheeks burn.

“you want to…?” he asks with wide eyes, still straddling me.

I shrug, recovering from the pain in my stomach.

“oh… ok, I’ll just… I-”

“you don’t have to…”

“I, I want to…”

With that my face lit up… don’t know why, but something in him drives me… lustful…

My thoughts were interrupted by a swift move, which happened to be Louis rolling his hips in an eight against my groin once again. I shut my eyes tight and let out a soft moan. Louis kept buckling his hips against me and I found myself doing the exact same thing. He let out some weak breathes as well, meaning he’s liking it…

“Harry, this is… this is wrong…” he breathes.

“you like it” I say, dead serious.

“I’m not a paedophile”

I can sense the offence in his voice.

“never said you were one”

“Harry, I-I should be helping you write y-your essay” he stammered.

“you are” I smile, chuckling at the irony whilst he kept moving on top of me.

He stopped, it’s funny how he argued without stopping, but now he did and is looking right in my eyes.

“Harry, I can go to jail if someone finds out”

“we are alone Louis! We’ve got three more hours to be left alone in the house!” I shout, a slight smirk on my face.

“Harry…” he sighs in disapproval.

“c’mon Lou, I know you want it… I saw you staring at me as you bit your lip several times… I know you desire this…” I say with a low voice and as seductive as possible as I lifted my head up a bit to meet his, connecting our lips.

It was sweet, but it got heated when Louis traced his tongue along my bottom lip, so I was right! He likes me! I’m irresistible…

Leaving vanity behind, I part my lips just a bit when Louis attacks my mouth with his tongue. A pang of butterflies ran through my entire body when he found a sweet spot inside of my mouth, I think it never actually hit me that I really, really like Louis… but now that I think about it, he was always making me feel weird in the tummy, and I blushed a lot in front of him, and I find his personality amazing… and when he speaks in Spanish, and each time he-

“Harry, I’m sorry, I can’t do this…” he breaks away with a jump, making me furrow my brows at the loss of him.

“but Louis… I-I need it…”

“you need what?” it’s his brow’s turn to furrow now.

“I need… I need _you_ …” I say, and it’s actually incredible that I’m blushing over him, over someone… I never blushed for anyone, not even Taylor…

“Harry, I think you are caught up by the heat of the moment, you might regret this soon”

“no! I really want it, and I know you want it too!” I argue.

“Harry, I can’t, it’s not right” he says, sitting up, but still on top of my hips.

“¿quién dijo que el amor tiene edad?”

**_[A/N: “who said there’s an age for love?”]_ **

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened… did I really just pronounced that right? Maybe I said something wrong… _damn_ …

“where did you learn that from?”

“I… I just guessed, I joined information and grammar and-” but I was cut off by a pair of lips on mine.

“I thought you said this was wrong…” I chortle against his lips.

“I love it when you speak Spanish…” he breathes against me, kissing me again.

“lo mismo digo de usted, Señor Tomlinson” I say through the kiss.

**_[A/N: “the same about you, Mr. Tomlinson”]_ **

“hmmm! Shut up!” he moans against me as he crashes his lips wildly onto me.

He was still straddling me, one leg to each of my sides, his hands tugging at my hair and his lips touching every millimetre of my mouth. I lifted my hands to his waist, touching a bit of his skin as his shirt rose a bit.

“Harry, I… we’ll keep this a secret, right?” he breathes as he begins to kiss my jaw.

“y-yeah…” I breathe.

“good boy” he smiles and starts to suck a bruise on my neck, one of his hands under my ear and the other tugging at my t-shirt.

He began to slide his hand under my shirt and to trace circles on my abs, it burns but I like the feeling so much! But he won’t take control over me…

I opt for doing quite the same thing with one hand, the other one tugging at his belt, trying to take it out. He moaned as I suddenly slipped my hand inside his dark jeans, yeah, he now wears jeans because we have more than a student-teacher bond, more like friends, so he doesn’t dress too formal to come anymore… huh, _friends_ …

I palmed his member, I could feel it rising against the fabric of his boxers. He let out yet another moan as he licked a long stripe on my neck. It was fun, but the fabric was an obstacle… so I slipped my hand inside of it, and felt his skin… felt his hard on against my hand. I took it in my fist and started to move my hand up and down, slowly and careful. He lets out several moans when suddenly he sits up.

“enough of that” he says as he tries to take my shirt off, I give him a little help and as soon as the shirt was on the floor he admired my torso, tracing feather-light touches with his fingers before slamming his lips onto it. He kissed each spot on my milky skin as I caressed his hair. He really knew how to satisfy me, God…

“will you let me do something…?”

“depends” I tease as he looks up at me with a smile.

He doesn’t answer, instead, with his eyes still locked to mine, he unzips my jeans and moves his head down, looking at me with those bright blue eyes of his.

“ _adelante_ ” I smirk and he flutters his eyelashes when he goes down.

**_[A/N: “go ahead”]_ **

Sweet, sweet pleasure of the Gods! This was nothing like I’ve ever had before… sure, I’ve had a couple of blowjobs in my life, but Louis… Gosh!

He teased at first with his hot breath on the tip of my head, grazing his teeth along it before taking in the full head and licking the tip inside of his mouth. He then started to bob his head as he took in the whole of my length, licking and sucking and wow.

“Louis… Gosh, I’m g-gonna….” I couldn’t even finish my sentence, I couldn’t breathe properly, it was too much, too much for me, but I’ve got to hold it in until he lets me, it’s just fair.

But I gave in when he gagged as he pushed my dick to his throat, so I cum right then and there. He sucks one last time as he takes my length out of his mouth to swallow, crawling back to my lap after kissing the tip of the head, just to connect our lips.

“that… was… amazing…” I say between breathes and kisses.

“you don’t happen to have lube, don’t you?” he asks nonchalantly, but with a hint of seduction on his voice.

I shake my head and he pouts.

“I’ll be right back” he says before pecking my lips and zipping his jeans, pulling them down a bit not to show the whole world he was hard as fuck.

He winked and walked out the door. Guess he’s gonna go buy some… and that means… happy Harry.

I laid in my bed, breathless, trying to acknowledge what just happened when my phone buzzed in my nightstand.

Unknown number?

“hello?” I answer after recovering my breath.

“ _hey Harry, it’s Taylor_ ” I could feel her smiling through the line when I actually forgot she was gonna call me.

“oh, Taylor… hey…” I say, trying not to laugh.

“ _hey, I was just thinking, what about we go to the movies tonight, it’ll be fun!”_ she suggests enthusiastically.

“I’d love to, but I’m kind of busy today… so…”

“ _can’t you turn down that and come with me? I’m leaving to Toronto tomorrow with my parents to see my grandma, so it’s my only night free Harry_ ” she says with a sad voice.

It was spending the night with Taylor, or spending until eight with Louis…

If I go with Taylor, who knows what might happen, maybe she ends up here in bed with me… but maybe she doesn’t and we have a terrible date…

If I stay with Louis, I will have more of this swivelling feeling in my stomach, I will have rocking sex with a man, a very sexy man, and I will do my Spanish homework…

“I’m sorry Taylor, I really can’t, it’s Spanish lessons with my tutor and my mom won’t let me go out tonight, I’m really sorry” I say, not really meaning a word.

“ _oh well, have a nice lesson then Harry, hope to see you soon_ ”

“have a nice trip, bye”

I end the call with a little smile on my face, poor girl… but Louis is much more attractive than she is, and he’s more determined, and manly-

Of course he’s manlier, she’s a girl and he’s a man… God Harry, sex just drives you dumb.

“did you really let down a date with Taylor?”

My head spins around to see Louis in the doorframe, resting half of his body on it.

“maybe…” I simply say as I lay comfily on my bed.

“que buen estudiante, fiel a su profesor” he chuckles, making me chuckle as well.

**_[A/N: “such a good student, loyal to his teacher”]_ **

“where did you go?”

“just to buy something…” he shrugs as he walks towards the bed, sitting on the edge of it, holding a bottle of lube in front of me.

“hope you like cherry” he smirks.

“I hate cherry” I say with a disgusted face.

“y-you do? Don’t worry, I can go change it, be right back” he says as quickly as possible.

“no, stay… _amo la cereza_ ” I say as I take him by the wrist.

**_[A/N: “no, stay… I love cherry”]_ **

“you jerk, I knew it…”

“it’s funny how I speak more Spanish than you do” I chortle as he uncaps the bottle.

“you need to, I already know how to” he smiles and orders me to take my boxers off.

I obey as I manage to still lay down whilst doing so when Louis interrupted me with his voice.

“is this your first time?” he asks, admiring the mess he’s done on his jeans when he realised he had slipped his fingers in the lube before touching the fabric.

“with a guy? Yeah…” I answer as I contain my laughter because he’s wetting his jeans and boxers with his sticky fingers.

“well, sorry for being so lame” he chuckles.

I let out a little chortle and blush in front of him.

“you’re cute”

With that he stopped in his tracks and looked directly to me, blue meeting green.

“you think so?” he smiles with furrowed brows.

I nod, my face burning with embarrassment.

“that’s sweet Harry, when you blush…” he winks, is it possible for me to flush a darker shade of red?

“I guess this is not your first time… I mean, with a guy…” I say, my smile fading when the thought of Louis with other men fills me with a pang of jealousy.

“actually… it’s my first time with a boy…”

“really?!” I ask in shock, wide eyed.

He nods and I sit up.

“hope we both enjoy it then, babe” I say with my voice low as I start unbuttoning his shirt after throwing his tie to the floor.

He let me do it and joined me in nudity when he finally slipped his boxers off. I knew he had a big thing down there because of the previous handjob… but I wasn’t expecting to see _that_.

“cat got your tongue?” he laughs as I zoned out.

“s-sorry, I just-” but he cuts me off with a kiss.

I kiss back, of course, and snake my hands through his waist, roaming along his hips and finally squeezing his bum, a very, very big bum.

“you ready?” he asks, glancing at the bottle of lube on the bed.

I nod with a smile, but I was actually not ready, it’s gonna be the first time someone… y’know… fucks me… literally…

He tells me to lie down and spread my legs, but as gentle as possible, whispering in my ear. If he wasn’t so sweet and _sexy_ I wouldn’t be doing this… damn Louis…

I obey once again and close my eyes shut when I feel something cold against my whole, letting out a loud whimper.

“sh, it’s ok, it’s just  me baby, don’t worry… I’ll be gentle…” he soothes as he rubs up and down.

I nod, even though I’m quite sure he didn’t see me, and let my body relax. His touch is gentle, and I barely felt when he slid one finger inside of me. He moved it in and out as gentle as possible, and at first it hurt a bit, no scratch that, it hurt, it hurt bad, but then I believe my body got used to the little strange feeling and now he’s got three fingers going in and out quite fast. It’s weird, the feeling is actually very weird, but it’s Louis… my belly is twisting and swivelling around and I find myself gripping the sheets of my bed tightly, but I’m buzzing in my insides.

“I think you’re ready” Louis sighs as he looks up at me with a smile.

I look at him and draw a little smile in my face. He’s gonna fuck me, he’s gonna fuck me… oh my Gosh, I don’t think I’m ready for this…

“you ok?” he asks as he sees me sweating a lot and my eyes are still shut tight.

“y-yeah… I just… I…”

“you’re not sure, right?”

I open my eyes instantly and look at him, his eyes now shining a different blue, a gray more than a blue, and he’s got a sympathetic smile.

“Louis… I’m sorry… it’s… it’s too much…”

“we’ve done enough damage for today Harry… don’t worry” he says as he begins to get dressed up.

“but Louis, I want to, I really do!”

“no Harry, I shouldn’t have… I gave in too easily, it’s wrong and you know it”

“but you’re only four years olde-”

“I’m your teacher Harry, I’m your personal teacher, not your personal partner, ok?!” he yells, making me flinch.

“sorry, I’m really sorry, I’m just stressed, ok? I’m sorry” he half whispers as he sits on the bed next to me, embracing me and kissing my temple.

“Louis, I need you…”

“since when do you feel like this towards me? I thought you liked Taylor”

“she’s just an excuse Lou, I used her as an excuse not to fall for you!” I barely scream, my voice breaking at the end.

He looks at me with wide eyes and mouth a gap.

“when do you have to give in your essay?” he asks after a long pause as he caressed my curls.

“next Wednesday” I say, knowing I won’t be able to write it at all.

“ok, today is Friday, we’ve got at least three more days for you to decide whether you’re ready or not… I’ll help you as long as you want me to, in any way” he smiles and I hug him, his shirt wide open and his jeans unzipped.

“thanks Louis… I, I really like you…”

I don’t have the slightest idea from where did that come from…

“me too Harry, but remember not to tell anyone, not even Liam”

“but Liam is my best friend! We know everything about the one another!” I complain.

“then make sure he doesn’t tell anyone Harry, it’s too risky”

“next year we’ll be able to tell the whole world” I smile, next year I’ll turn 18 and Louis won’t be a ‘paedophile’ because I’ll be legal.

“do you think we’ll last ‘til next year?” he chuckles.

That’s when it hit me, we just discovered our feelings and I’m already talking about a year together, way to creep him out.

“I, no… I just, I was just saying, and-”

Once again I find his lips crashed to mine, making me go weak at the knees and the butterflies in my stomach to explode.

“I should go, your mom will be here in less than twenty minutes Harry”

“kiss me goodbye?” I pout.

He giggles, and blushes, and looks all embarrassed, and I love it. He zips his jeans and buttons his shirt before throwing his tie around his neck.  He begins to walk towards me and hold both my hands, lingering his lips on mine for a good five seconds.

“good luck” he says as he fixes his hair.

“with what?”

“your mom will come check on you in a while and you’re naked in your bed, your lips are swollen and you’re sweating Harry…” he laughs and I cover myself with the sheets.

“fuck you Louis!” I yell as a little smile twitches up in my lips.

“you love me” he teases and I smirk, winking at him before he closes the door behind him.

Damn Louis…

I think on Monday I should thank Srta. Rivero for giving us homework, after all, I wouldn’t have had this little episode with Lou if it wasn’t for the essay…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the little episode with his Spanish tutor, Harry finds himself in an awkward position, where he must tell Taylor not see each other anymore, and his best friend that he’s gay, and maybe even his mum. Louis feels guilty, feels so guilty for taking advantage of a kid, and not any kid, but his student. What if his mother finds out? What if anyone finds out and Louis is sent to jail for paedophilia? What is he must stop seeing the mop of curls and pair of green eyes that drives him crazy?

“where’s Louis?”

“he called, saying he couldn’t come today because he had a family issue to attend” mom says, checking on her watch.

“so I have Saturday free?” I ask with a fake smile.

“yes honey, I have to go now, Gemma is with her boyfriend, and I don’t want you alone here, why don’t you ask Payne to come over?”

“yeah, sure, bye mom, I love you”

“love you too Haz” she finally says, pecking the top of my head and leaving.

So Louis won’t come? Family issues? Did somebody die?

**_Harry :3 : “what’s wrong with your family? x”_ **

**_Lou <3 : “my sister is ill, got to take care of her, miss you xx”_ **

My face lights up with the instant response and the last part of the text.

**_Harry :3 : “miss you too, will you come on Monday? ;)”_ **

**_Lou <3 : “I guess so, gotta go, Daisy is crying, see you babe xoxoxo”_ **

**_Harry :3 : “bye, send her a kiss, and one for you as well xoxoxoxo”_ **

That was the little talk with Lou, I miss him, already.

I text Liam inviting him over and some minutes later I hear the bell ring.

“hey Liam”

“hey Harry, what’s up?”

“well, Louis’ not coming today, so I have the day free”

“good, what happened with Taylor?”

Oh, fuck, Taylor…

“nothing, she’s in Toronto now” I say nonchalantly, taking a sit in the sofa after turning the Wii on.

“you know what I mean Harold” he chuckles, taking a control.

“nothing Li, I won’t be seeing her anymore”

“why?!”

“because… I guess I…”

“she’s hot Harry, not hotter than Dani, but hot enough for you, I thought you’d be going out with her last night”

“yeah, I was going to… but I changed my plans…”

“what did you do then?”

“could you stop asking questions, please?”

“woah, calm down there curly, I’m just curious”

“yeah, sorry” I say, knowing my nerves are taking over me.

“so…?”

“so, I was with Louis”

There, I said it.

“Spanish? So late? Doesn’t he leave at eight?” Liam asks, eye focused on the screen.

“he left at eight”

“then?”

“I… well, we didn’t exactly have class Liam…” I mutter.

“then what, did you sit here playing the whole afternoon?” he chuckles.

“we played, not this exactly, but we did play a lot…” I smile to myself by the thought.

“what did you play?”

“you- you know, we, we just had a bit of fun, nothing more than that”

“Harry, you’re hiding me something”

“I am not!” I say in a posh accent.

“Harry…”

“you will hate me”

“I could never hate you… only if you flirt with Dani” he smiles.

“I won’t ever do that Liam”

“good”

“Liam…”

“yeah?”

Ok, here I go…

“I-I’m gay” I breathe, shutting my eyes tight and tilting my head down.

“I know”

“I know you hate me and- you know?”

What the fuck?!

“you are always talking about Louis, and how you love spending time with him, and you are always checking boys out in school, and I saw the picture of Louis in your phone” he smirks.

“you knew all along?!” I laugh.

“yeah, I was just waiting for you to tell me”

“and you don’t hate me?”

He takes his eyes off the telly and looks directly at me.

“I would never hate you Haz” he says as he poses a hand on my shoulder.

“I love you Liam”

“oh my God…” he chuckles and I punch his arm.

“not in that way!”

We end up laughing, still playing the race on the Wii and I can’t be happier, he accepts me, my best friend doesn’t mind I’m gay!

**_Lou <3 : “you asleep? X”_ **

**_Harry :3 : “nope, thinking about you x”_ **

**_Lou <3 : “same here, I’ll be there on Monday babe”_ **

**_Harry :3 : “can’t wait!”_ **

**_Lou <3 : “Daisy says she likes you xx”_ **

**_Harry :3 : “Liam likes you as well xxx”_ **

**_Lou <3 : “you told him?!”_ **

**_Harry :3 : “yeah, he won’t tell a soul, he already knew I was gay”_ **

**_Lou <3 : “he did? Wow, well, I’m glad he’s ok with it Hazzy :D”_ **

**_Harry :3 “me too ^^, drifting off, see you soon love, xxxxx”_ **

**_Lou <3 : “bye babe, dream with me <3 X”_ **

****

“Harry!”

I turn around to see who is calling my name and my eyes stop in a slim, blonde figure.

“Taylor, hey, how was your trip?” I ask as I put some books in my locker.

“boring, but I’m here, right?”

“yeah”

“so, whaat about going to the movies today?”

“today?”

“yeah”

“I can’t Tay, I HAVE Spanish lessons”

“until what time?”

“late, I’m sorry”

“oh, ok, what about tomorrow?”

“the same, the whole week”

“that’s horrible!”

“I suck at Spanish” I laugh, making her chortle a bit.

“well, then we could have lunch today then” she happily smiles.

“Taylor, I’m s-sorry, but I think we shouldn’t see each other anymore”

“what? Why?”

“because, I’m seeing someone else…” I admit, hiding the little smile for thinking about Louis.

“you were cheating on me?!” she shouts.

“we weren’t together!”

“Harry Styles, you’re dead for me!” she shouts, catching some people’s eye and storming off after slapping my face.

If that’s what it took for me to get rid of her, then I was glad I was being a jerk, sorry.

“Hello Mr. Tomlinson” I hear mom saying as she opens the door.

I turn around and see his figure there, standing up, shaking hands with my mom.

“hey Louis” I greet nonchalantly.

“hello Harry, sorry for not coming on Saturday, you know how Daisy can get when she’s sick” he chuckles and makes my mom laugh as well.

“well sweeties, I’m leaving, behave!” she jokes before plastering a kiss in my cheek and closing the door behind her.

“are we safe now?” he mutters.

I take a look through the window, waiting until mom leaves with the car, and when she drives off I close the curtain.

“come here Boo, I miss you” I say as I hurl myself in his arms.

“I missed you too Hazza” he says, kissing my lips for what felt like eternity.

“you need to write your essay Harry”

“yeah, come help me” I smirk as I take him by the hand, pulling him up the stairs to my room, closing the door behind me.

“woah, someone is naughty today” he laughs as I immediately push him in the bed and I sit in his lap, arms snaking his neck and my lips roaming from his mouth, down his jaw line and finally the neck, sucking a purple bruise there.

“I need you Louis, please” I say between love bites.

“I need you too, but we have three entire hours to have some fun Harry”

“what about we have fun first and then you help me write the essay?” I wink.

He just laughs and starts pressing his body against mine, suddenly pulling both of us down so we were laying on the bed, our lips joined in passion.

“Louis, I’m ready” I say after some fore play.

“do you have the lube?” he seductively asks.

I just my head and walk towards my nightstand and taking the red lube in my hands.

“strip off” he commands, and I say the same thing to him, just to be fair.

We did and soon after some more foreplay, including kisses, love bites, blowjobs, handjobs, fuck Louis is amazing.

“ok, now spread your legs love” he gently says.

I do and suddenly feel the cold lube in my whole, making me swivel in my insides. He slid one finger inside, moving it slowly for some moments before introducing another one, and yet another finger, picking up pace.

“I think you’re ready Hazzy” he smiles before posing a kiss to my whole.

His lips there, just the thought of it makes me go all hard.

Louis stood on his knees on the bed, lifting up my hips a bit to line himself inside me, pushing his hard cock slowly and carefully inside, rolling his hips a bit.

“hmmm Louis!” I moan as he picks up pace.

 “you like it?” he smiles.

“fuck, yeah!” I breathe as he lowers himself onto me, chests touching with every breathe and lips colliding.

He’s utterly fast and I don’t think I may handle this any longer. My dick was hard against my low abdomen, and Louis kissing me is not helping.

“L-Louis…” I breathe.

“what sweetie, you like it Hazzy?”

“Hell yeah! But I’m g-gonna cum!” I shout.

“let’s cum at the same time, shall we?” he suggests and I smile.

Suddenly he starts to kiss my lips again, rolling his hips up and down, back and forwards and pushing our sweaty bodies together with every roll.

“Harry, cum, cum for me sweetie” he whispers in my ear, biting the earlobe before licking a long stripe down my jaw line to reach my parted lips again, his tongue attacking me like there’s no tomorrow.

“ _Si Señor Tomlinson”_

****

**_[A/N: “yes, Mr. Tomlinson”]_ **

With that he lets his fluids travel inside me. I find myself reaching the edge when he did that,

making me cum all over our torsos.

**_[A/N: “yes, Mr. Tomlinson”]_ **

With that he lets his warm fluids travel inside me. I find myself reaching the edge when he did that, making me cum all over our torsos.

He stops moving and slowly retires himself from he, leaning down to kiss my inner thighs and my whole, going up, licking each white spot on my skin.

“Loueh…” I breathe in a soft moan.

“that was amazing”

I nod and plops himself down next to me, both our chests rising up and down for heavy breathing, intertwining our fingers and just laying there, staring at the ceiling until Lou turns his head to my side, eyes wide showing off the blue shining.

“can you write your essay now?”

I tease, shaking my head with a small pout.

“dejame resolver eso” he smirks with a low voice.

_[A/N: “let me fix that”]_

With that he leans forward, crashing his lips against mine, one hand on my waist, pulling me closer to him as he attacks my mouth with his wild tongue. I snake my hands to his neck and tug at his hair. He ended up resting his body on his elbow and his other hand was firm on my waist, not letting me go. The kiss deepens so much that I’m feeling myself get hard once again.

“hey guys, I just thought that- OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

“MOM!” I shout in shock.

Louis jumped off the bed and covered himself with my pillow as I did with the sheets.

“Louis! How could you do that?!” mom asks with a shocked expression on her face.

“I-I’m sorry! I just, we were-”

“I pushed him mom, I pushed him to it, I’m guilty for all of this”

“Harry Edward Styles you’re grounded, and as for you Mr. Tomlinson, I want you out of my house right now” she orders sternly.

“look, Miss Cox, with all respect-”

“respect? Respect?! I entrusted you my son, my house! And you just take advantage of him?! Don’t talk to me about respect”

“mom, just liste-”

“out Louis!”

“but mom-”

“OUT!”

“let him at least get dressed mom”

I’ll give you two minutes, I’ll be standing here” she says as she closes the door behind her.

“you see? I knew this was wrong”

“Louis, c’mon, she’s just mad”

“she can accuse me for paedophilia! I can go to jail Harry!”

“I’ll talk to her”

“Harry, I really like you, and you’re amazing, but we can’t… understand, it’s not right”

“it is! I want to be with you!”

“I want to be with you as well babe, but you saw your mom’s face, right?” he says with a dead serious voice as he buttoned his shirt.

“ _time is up Tomlinson!”_  my mom shouts through the door.

“I’ll go, good luck buddy” he says.

“kiss me, please” I plead with a pout and he rolls his eyes, not in a good way, he’s stressed and mad, and sad… just like I am.

He walked towards me and cupped my face with his hands, lingering his lips on mine for quite a long moment.

“I’ll fix this”

“I hope so...”

“I love you”

“I think I love you too…” he admits and kisses me once again before opening the door, leaving me to cry in my bed.

“here’s the deal Louis, if you don’t take advantage of my baby, I won’t report you, clear?”

“mom!” I cry.

“Harry, he’s a grown man, he can’t be with a kid.

“I’ll turn eighteen in a month!”

“well, then, when you turn eighteen, you can do whatever you want, but now you’re still a kid for me, and you an old man in comparison, so just leave and don’t ever come back!” she shouts as Louis walks down the stairs with her.

 _“I thought you were different Louis”_  I hear her say, but Louis stood silent and walked away.

Will I ever be with Louis again? Each tear rolling down showing the love I feel for him… stipd mom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or leave kudos! Thank you for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s got full motivation to write his essay now, and just one day left to finish it. He thought Louis would help him after he was done to check his spelling and maybe structure, but we all know that won’t be possible after Anne had fired him when he caught him in bed with her little angel. Louis is unemployed, and that means he won’t be having money to save for uni, but that’s not what scares him the most, either the fact he could end up in jail, but not being able to see his Hazzy anymore is driving him crazy, will he fight for him?

**_*Harry’s POV*_ **

“she fired him?”

I nod against my will, tears streaming down my face as we hid in the library.

“I miss him so much Liam” I half whisper between sobs, even if there was nobody there I still didn’t have the strength to talk.

“Harry, it’s been less than a day, you can’t-”

“who knows if I’ll ever see him again?!” I half yell in his face, making him flinch a bit.

I wanted to apologise but soon was interrupted by his arms embracing my fragile figure against his chest.

“it’ll be ok Haz, I can talk with Anne if you want me to”

“it’ll be worse, she didn’t let _me_ explain, why would she listen to _you_? No offense” I finish up murmuring.

“I’m really sorry…”

“me too” I just sob.

\--

 

**_*Louis’ POV*_ **

“I told you it would just cause trouble”

“what if she reports me?!” I yell in his face, followed by burying my face in my hands.

“she made a deal, didn’t she? Leave the guy alone and you’ll be safe” Niall shrugs, taking a mouthful of his pizza.

“I’ve left him alone for enough time!”

“four months isn’t enough Lou, c’mon, there are plenty of guys out there!”

“you don’t understand Nialler, he’s not just a guy, he’s-”

“no one is just a person for someone in love, of course he’s not just a guy for you, but he really is, he’s a kid, not a kid, but _underage_ , and that’s enough for you to be in jail for the next who knows how many years”

“you are not helping” I seethe.

“Louis, I just want what’s best for you, and jail is not”

“she won’t report me…” I start chuckling, “will she?”

“I hope not Lou, I just know I’m starving for that strawberry ice cream, could you bring it please?”

I roll my eyes at the blond bastard, sometimes I question myself why I share flat with him, but then I remember he’s been my best friend for three years now, so…

“I shall go buy some, there’s not enough left and-”

“NOOOOOOOOOO!” he begins to dramatically yell, elongating the low note as far as he’s able to, _and_ _I’m the one who likes Drama_.

I chuckle at his childish melodramatic reaction and storm out, heading the store.

I bury my hands in my pockets as I search for the ice cream, not finding the strawberry one.

“searching for this?” I hear a voice behind me.

I turn around and see two green orbs penetrating my blue ones.

“Harry!”

“shhhhhhh!” he shushes, covering my mouth with his hand, “mom is just in the other hallway” he whispers.

“mh, mhmh, mhm mhm mhmhmhm mh mhm, mhm?”

“what?”

“I said,” I laugh, taking his hand from my mouth, “oh, ok, could you uncover my mouth, please?” I chortle, making him giggle.

“sorry, I told my mom I was going to the loo and-”

“nice choice of words” I smirk.

“I know, so could we go to the loo, _Lou_?” he smiles and I can’t deny it.

We walked there without being noticed by Miss Cox and close the door behind us, making sure there’s no one inside.

“I need a kiss, one kiss and I won’t die” he states, faking a cough.

“c’mon, it’s not like I’m a-”

“drug”

I look at him with wide eyes.

“I could say you’re my drug, because drugs are illegal… maybe you literally are my drug” I try to joke but the smile didn’t come up.

“I miss you”

“I miss you too” I say, staring at those green eyes which haunt me day and night.

“then kiss me…” he whispers, leaning forward, not breaking eye contact.

I do as told and linger my lips on his for as much as I can, trying not to let my lust take control over the situation.

“fags” I listen someone mutter.

“excuse me?” I break away with furrowed brows.

“I said _fags_ \- Louis?”

“Zayn?”

“who’s this?” Harry intervenes.

“just a friend…”

“you don’t seem to be friends” he mutters.

“that’s because we are not” Zayn seethes.

“I thought you said you were-”

“how’s Dean?” I cut Harry off with a smirk.

“h-he’s fine”

“send him a kiss”

“fuck off Tomlinson”

“don’t talk to him like that” Harry growls.

“it’s ok, I don’t care” I shrug as I turn around and take Harry’s hand in mine, locking us in a booth.

“what was that about?” Harry asks and I kiss him roughly, tracing my tongue along his lips, parting them and burying my warm muscle inside his mouth, roaming my hands along his torso, not caring about the fact he was trying to ask why I was in such a hurry.

“Zayn and I had a little disagreement almost a year ago and now we kind of hate each other and I bet he will find way to pull a guard or anything not to let me have this little time with you, so let’s just hurry please!” I say in one breathe and he looks expectantly at me.

“why would I let you take advantage of me in that way?” he says, crossing his arms against his chest.

“oh, c’mon, you gotta be kidding me! I thought you said you needed me, I’m really taking advantage of you, I’m sorry, I’m a paedo-”

“I was kidding Lou, c’mere” he laughs as he embraces my neck and kisses my lips.

“bastard” I mutter against him and begin to suck a bruise on his neck.

“ _Harry? You in there?_ ”

“fuck” we both mutter at the same time, making a swift chuckle to escape our lips.

“going mom” Harry half shouts and kisses me gently before unlocking the door of the booth, not before flushing the toilet, to make it seem he was actually using the loo, not the _Lou_ , ha…

“I love you” he states before pecking my forehead, which wasn’t that effortful considering he’s about my height, despite our age difference.

“I love you too” I say, resting my forehead on his for some seconds before I close the door of the booth, letting Harry to walk away.

_“sorry mom, had a bit of a stomach ache”_

_“and you couldn’t wait to get home to…”_ I hear her saying before her voice starts to fade, meaning they walked away.

I walk out of the booth and look at my face in the mirror, half dark circles under my eyes and a growing beard along my chin and jaw… I look like a mess.

I wash my face and walk out, grabbing the strawberry ice cream for Niall and some shaving cream for me, along with aftershave. I pay for the things and head home.

“did you find the ice cream?!”

A chortle escapes my lips when I’m received by a starving Niall.

“there you go, shouldn’t we have lunch before the ice cream?”

“you’re not my mom, I’m an adult and I can do whatever I want because half of this flat is mine” he sing songs with a mocking voice.

“fair enough, I’ll be in my room”

“take some ice cream, it’ll help” he smiles sympathetically.

I nod and take some in a bowl, along with a spoon, and head towards my room.

I have lots of work to do, now that I’m not Harry’s tutor anymore I found a part time job, which is being a lawyer’s secretary.

_It sucks._

But I’m well paid, and that matters.

But before that I’ll sink in the pinkish ice cream, just to clear my mind a bit.

\--

**_*Harry’s POV*_ **

“why so happy baby?” my mother asks, taking a sip of her tea.

“can’t I be happy?”

“of course you can, I’m just asking why” she shrugs with a half smile.

“none of your business” I growl.

It’s been almost two weeks without seeing Louis, and I can’t be more than mad at my mother.

“don’t talk to me like that Harry I’m your mother”

“exactly” I seethe.

“then why do you talk to me like that?” she asks, furrowed brows now.

“I don’t know, maybe because you don’t act like you’re my mom”

“what do you mean baby?”

“I mean that moms should be supportive of their kids” she nods, “and trust them, and love them-”

“I love you” she cuts off.

“not enough” I glare.

“Harry, babe, why do you think that?” she asks as she poses her hand on top of mine.

“because you forbid me to be with the only person that makes me happy” I say, wiping her hand away.

“you better not be talking about Mr. Tomlinson” her voice changing to a rather angry one.

“of course I am mom! I love him!”

“you don’t love him, he took advantage of you!”

“he didn’t, I pushed him to it, I started everything, I was the one-”

“don’t lie to me Harry”

“I’m not lying!” I shout in her face, even though she was across the round table.

“don’t you dare shouting at me boy!”

“and I’m not a fucking five year old mom!”

“I know you are not Ha-”

“then stop treating me like one…” I say, feeling the tears stinging in my eyes.

“Harry, you’re a teenager, you’re not mature enough to be with somebody so old-”

“he’s not fucking old, mom, he’s 21!”

“wasn’t he 20?” she asks with a cocked brow.

“it was his birthday in December, remember? Never mind, point is I love him and I want to be with him and you don’t let me” I sob.

“but you’re underage!”

“you were underage when you were with dad!” I scowl.

“and look where I am now!” she yells as the table vibrated beneath us, the veins in her neck and temples outstanding as her face turned red.

“you’re fine! You have all of your limbs and as far as I know the Russian mafia didn’t chop you in pieces” I say, not jokingly.

“I’m fucking divorced with two children to take care of!” she screams in my face, slumping down on the chair as sobs escaped her throat.

“that’s not my fault, and Gemma can take care of herself, me too, and I could stay by Louis’ some days-”

“don’t speak about him Harry”

“you can’t forbid me mum”

“I am your mother and you do as I say!”

An intimidating silence took over as I couldn’t find words to say.

“I HATE YOU!” I finally scream on the very top of my lungs and storm off, throwing the cup of tea I was drinking to the floor, listening to it crashing into little pieces.

“Harry Edward Styles come here and clean this mess!”

“I HATE YOU!” I shout once again and leave through the front door, ignoring her screams.

Where to go is the question…

I can’t go to Louis’, as much as I’d love to, because if my mother finds out she will report him, and Liam is out of town…

Walking alone down the roads of London with my face red and my eyes puffy from crying, hiding in my hoodie as music filled my ears.

_Great._

_“A drop in the ocean,_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

_It’s like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_But I’m holding you closer than most_

_‘cause you are my heaven…”_

Not a good song.

_“I hate my life,_

_I can’t sit still for one more single day,_

_I’ve been here waiting for_

_Something to live and die for._

_Let’s run and hide…”_

Next please.

 

“ _Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor._ _  
Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it anymore”_

Hmm… this will do… fuck, don’t say it’s raining! Just what I needed.

 __  
“And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time.  
  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now”

I need him so fucking much… __  
  
“Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.

 __  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time.  
  
It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.  
  
I guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all…”

I hate how fucking much it hurts… __  
  
“It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.  
I just need you now.

_  
Oh baby I need you now”_

 

Ok, these are no raindrops on my cheeks, music isn’t helping…

I opt for turning the music off as I see I will only get worse, and suddenly a feel a hand on my shoulder.

“Harry?”

“what?” I simply ask as I recognise the voice as my sister’s.

“why are you crying?”

“why are you here?” I ask, emotionless.

“I was going to Liam’s but that can wait, let’s go home, c’mon-”

“NO! I don’t want to go there…” I sob.

“what’s wrong Hazza?” she asks, full concern in her voice.

“had a falling out with mom…”

“let’s go home, you’ll get  a cold out here”

“I don’t care, I don’t want to go home”

“then let’s go to the mall!”

 I look at her with a contorted face, what the Hell?

“there we can take you to the bathroom to wash your face and have a coffee whilst you tell me what happened, yeah?”

I just nod and let myself be dragged two blocks forward, reaching the huge building.

I told her everything, everything that happened. She knew about Louis and stuff but we never actually sat to talk about it.

“mom says he was fucking you…”

“we were just making out!”

“naked?” she laughs.

“that’s not the point, it’s been almost half a year since that, and I fucking miss him…”

“or you miss the sex?” she suggests.

“what? No! I miss him, I so miss him Gemma” I sob, thinking about that horrible day.

“when was the last time you saw him?” she asks, rubbing my back and taking a sip of her hot frappuccino.

“two weeks ago… but don’t you dare telling mom!”

“ohhhh, so you are having little encounters huh?” she smirks.

“I wish, I just saw him in the store the other day and we went to the bathroom to have some time alone, but then this guy showed up and he knew Louis and all I know is that they hate each other and a couple of minutes after he left mom was out the door calling my name so I had to leave, we couldn’t even… nothing, we just, ugh, I want him so badly!” I say all in one breathe, burying my face in my arms against the table as Gemma rubbed comforting circles in my back.

“want me to talk with her?”

“I tried talking to her today and you know how it went Gemma…”

“yeah, but she doesn’t know what I know, maybe if I tell her you really love him she will understand”

“she will never understand, she wants me to have a pretty girlfriend and to get married and to have kids and-”

“she wants you to be happy, Hazzy”

“SHE FUCKING DOESN’T!”

“shut up, you’re calling everyone’s attention, now, relax, I’ll talk to her, ok?”

“but-”

“let’s give it a shot, maybe things get better” she smiles.

“maybe they get worse…”

“c’mere you curly” she says in a sweet voice, pulling me to her chest, hugging me as tight and comfortingly as possible.

I just hope she can solve things.

 

**_*Louis’ POV*_ **

_Three weeks._

_Three fucking weeks._

“Louis!”

“sorry, what?” I ask, snapping out of my thoughts.

“Louis, I asked you if Miss Peters left the papers I needed today”

“oh, yeah, right” I begin, looking inside one of the drawers of my desk, “here, she said that the last part was missing, but she will come tomorrow to drop it”

“fuck, I hate that woman” Mr Lenin says, “are you alright?”

“yeah, just a bit tired, that’s all” I half smile, closing the drawer after taking some folders out.

“why, lack of sleep?”

“not hard to tell” I chortle.

“what’s going on Louis, ever since you started working here you’ve been so down…”

Should I tell him? He’s a lawyer, he could be the one sending me to jail. But he won’t, we like each other, right?

“well, let’s say I’ve been having this little problem stuck inside of my head for the past months…”

He just nods, sitting on the edge of the desk after locking the door of the office.

“I did something I’m not fully proud of and-”

“don’t tell me you’re a burglar…”

“no, I-”

“stalker?”

“no-”

“murderer?”

“what?! No! of course not!”

“well then it’s not so bad” he smiles.

“uhm… yeah, it is”

“God, spit it out then!” he begs with furrowed brows, the lines on his face outstanding.

See, he’s in his early forties, he must know what to do.

“let’s say I had sexual relations with someone…”

“oh, that’s not-”

“ _underage_ ” I finish my sentence and see his eyes widening.

“that’s not that bad, I mean, does anybody know?”

“his mother”

“ _his_?” he asks with a contorted face.

Fuck.

“uhm, yeah…” I say, scratching the back of my neck as I look away and an uncomfortable silence takes place.

“what did she say then?” he asks, totally ignoring the fact I slept with a _boy_.

“she said that she will report me if I keep seeing her son”

“when was that?”

“almost half a year ago”

“do you still want to see the boy?”

I nod eagerly.

“how old is he now?”

“he’s seventeen”

“when is he turning eighteen?”

“in February…” I say, glaring at nothing in particular.

“shit… well, so you are kind of threatened aren’t you?”

“yes, I kind of am… Mr Lenin, you have no idea of much I want him with me”

“I won’t tell a soul, it’s on you taking the risk or not…”

“how long will I be in jail if I get reported?”

“did you rape him?”

“what?! No! totally not! In fact, he was the one who pushed me”

“ok, so I think you wouldn’t go to jail…”

“uhm, another thingy Mr…”

“yeah?”

“I was his tutor?”

“fuck Tomlinson!” he laughs.

“what?!”

“he not only was underage but your student as well?! You really fucked up…”

“I know…”

“I can be your lawyer if you mess up again and get reported, it’s an interesting case, but I would recommend you stay away from him for a while…”

“I’ve been away for far too long…”

“I’m sorry buddy, there’s not much I can do for you”

“it’s ok, I wasn’t expecting a positive side to this story either way”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or leave kudos! Thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or leave kudos! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
